


Nowa perspektywa

by Croyance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, New Information, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Gdy perspektywa się zmienia...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Nie wierzę, że to napisałam. Ale ktoś powiedział, że współczuł by Dean'owi Chucka... Nie rozumiałam tego i stąd powstał ten tekst!  
> Plus jest tak bardzo Zakazany xD

– Jesteś nienormalny! Nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle się z tobą zadaję.  
          Dean krążył po salonie, nie będąc pewien czy chcę rozwalić biblioteczkę, czy lepiej zmasakrować swojego rozmówcę.  
– Naprawdę nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Przecież nie jest tak źle. Ta sytuacja niesie za sobą same plusy – próbował przekonać go Chuck.  
– Tak? A gdzie ty je niby widzisz? Jesteś pieprzonym Bogiem! – wydarł się, stając przed nim.  
– Biorąc pod uwagę to można odebrać to dość dosłownie. - Chuck nie mógł darować sobie tego żartu.  
– Wiesz co będzie jak inni się dowiedzą? Jak dowie się Sam, czy...  
– Naprawdę cię to obchodzi? Bo mnie w tej chwili nie. Pokonamy wszystko inne, w końcu robimy to już od jakiegoś czasu – zauważył robiąc krok w jego stronę.  
          Winchester westchnął ciężko i pozwolił się objąć. Bo pocałunki z Chuckiem były takie same jak kiedyś, bez względu na to kim teraz był. Przerwali tak wiele wcześniej, więc jego status _Boga_ nie powinien zmieniać tak wiele, prawda? Cholera, kogo on próbował oszukać...


End file.
